


Bloody Apples

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cuts, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Nightmare, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up from a dream,you feel refreshed but this dream..It's never-ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I made in the evil depths of my mind.I wonder what size my pickfork and tail and horns will be..

  
I let out a soft moan of pain,trying to stifle the aching feeling of blood oozing out of my open wounds and lacerations.

  
I was laying out on a unclean medical table,Cold piercing air hitting my cuts like a whip causing more blood to trickle in a slow-moving stream.

  
"P-Please..."I begged softly,trying not to tremble in fear but being laid out on a table briused and cut to near death was making it hard to not spark a tremble in my voice.

  
"Your skin is so precious when its stained a pretty crimson."A deranged voice said from the dark shadows.

  
I didn't have any strength to turn myself over towards the voice but I didn't have to.

  
A large muscular man dressed in all black came from the dark shadows of the dimly lit room.

  
In his right gloved hand,he was holding a razor blade that was serrated and sprinkled with blood splotches.

  
"Oooh,you look so beautiful..."He said giddily putting the blade to my right arm,cutting into it laughing in the process.

  
"Stop please!"I screamed as I felt that familiar hot liquid go down my arm and onto the table with the rest of the blood puddles.

  
He moved the blade away,still giggling insanely,"Ooh,Just a few more and you'll be...perfect."

  
With those words,he laughed and I screamed louder,feeling the sharp ridges cut deeply into my skin,causing gashes and cuts that were near life-threatening or in need of major medical attention.

  
Finally the brutal torture of being sliced into like a piece of butcher meat,had ended.

  
I panted,tears fresh from my present crying ran trails of dryness down my cheeks.

  
He was enjoying himself.Enjoying my suffering,Enjoying my blood being spilled,Enjoying me getting cut and butchered like meat.

  
"Percious...My dear little apple you spilled so much of your delicious juice,Mmm...How good it will be in a little drink with ice on the side."He said heading over to the table that contained medical devices and instruments of sorts.

  
But on that table,There was a special cup that glowed a intense red,smelling of cinnamon and cherry.

  
It was like a goblet with diamonds encrusted into it but in the middle was a big glowing ruby.

  
He giggled as he picked up and turned back towards me and giggled again,"Mhmm...The master shall be pleased with me..."

  
What?

  
I was in great confusion but before I could mumble out a response,I felt a small tube-like object go into one of my much more deeper lacerations.

  
"Please stop!!!"I screamed but all I heard was insane laughter as the tube was sucked on and blood was free pouring.

  
I could barely scream anymore,my vocal cords were shot and I knew if I strained them in further that I could damage them permanantly.

  
He put the other end of the tube in the goblet and I watched as he set the goblet on a little medical stand besides me.

  
He hummed a little tone as he sharpen a much more longer blade that resembled a kitchen knife.

  
'God save me.'I thought in my head,praying for hope but I knew it was hopeless.

  
"Finally."He said suddenly and he pulled the tube out of my cut and out of the goblet and tossed it to the medical table.

  
Chuckling,he slowly picked the goblet up and put it up to his lips drinking on my very own blood.

  
I nearly threw up but I've seen blood before,I'm bleeding it out now..But I never seen anyone drink it.

  
He leaned back as he finished the last drop,letting out a content sigh,"Mmm that was delicious little apple,Your juices were delightful..Mmm...Ooh it gives me shivers thinking about how much more you can make."

  
He revealed that long blade he was toying with earlier and he giggled manically,putting the sharpen ridges to my skin but before he could butcher my skin any further,Something happened.

  
The room was engulfed in a darkness that was unable to be cut through with the simplest of light.

  
He was caught off-guard and I felt the blade leave my skin.

  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"A deep voice boomed loudly and my eyes widdened and suddenly I felt every cut,every laceration,close up being covered by bandages.

  
"That's my apple!Let me go!The Master will kill you!"The other's voice screamed and I escaped off of the table,my strength regained and I quickly ran through the darkness,feeling along the wall and I finally pushed and I found the double doors and I ran through them.

  
The flickering lights above of the faculity gave me a pathway but not much,I heard the sound of clattering and breaking of things,making me turn around.

  
I saw the double doors fling open widely and I heard screaming.

  
Darkness began to pour into the hall forming into a large demonic looking face.

  
My breath quicken and I started running down the hall,knocking down carriers and things to at least try and block away the darkness but it kept coming.

  
I made a left turn down a hall and I saw someone standing at the end of the hall.

  
I didn't want to keep going but the person looked up,no pupils in their eyes,actually...they didn't have any eyes.

  
Their eyes were pulled out by the sockets and blood was constantly pouring out of the empty sockets.

  
I shook my head in disbelief then the person started running down the hall towards me.

  
I looked towards my right and I saw a room with a window.

  
I quickly grabbed the handle and twisted it open and I ran into the room straight for the window and I opened it and started climb out but when I looked down.

  
I was 4 stories off the ground.

  
I turned around and I saw the person standing at the door,twisting the handle.

  
I didn't have time to think it over.

  
I looked down and I saw some garbage can and some garbage bags out down below.

  
'It'll have to do.'I thought and I heard the door open and I quickly jumped down out of window.

  
I landed on the garbage cans and garbage bags,luckily they soften the impact.

  
I looked up and saw the eyeless person looking down at me and I quickly regained my footing and started running down the alley and into the public.

  
Everyone was minding their own business,not noticing a guy who just escape a crazy possessed mental aslyum.

  
"Help!Help me please!"I screamed but no one seemed to hear me and I started running down the road,barefooted.

  
I didn't know I was wearing a gown like a patient but I was lucky to be alive and clothed anyway.

  
I looked around in a circle and no one was paying any attention to me.

  
I fell to my knees,putting my head in my hands before letting out a piercing scream,"Somebody please help me!!!"  
I cried,tears flowing freely down my cheeks as the world didn't seem to notice me.

  
Then I turned and I saw the eyeless person standing there,getting closer along with the crazed blood-obbessed man and the dark demonic darkness.

  
I backed up slowly then I scrambled to my feet and I ran and ran harder than I ever could then I came to a long down hill road and I panted,turning around and I saw them getting closer and closer.

  
I got down on the ground and I rolled down the brutal downhill,rolling to a 4 way intersection.

  
I groaned,slowly getting myself together,spitting out blood onto the ground and I got up and started back running.

  
'I wish this nightmare would end!Please god save me.'I thought as I ran endlessly down the road and they just getting closer to me and I finally was out of breath but I pushed my endurance to a whole new level and I got much faster and they got much further.

  
I was now running on what looked like the Queensboro Bridge.

  
I panted and looked down and I saw the river down below,knowing if I jumped,I wouldn't survive but if I turn back,I would die.

  
Either way,Running forever wasn't gonna keep me alive.

 

I jumped.

  
I dived into the river,Water coated my briused skin then I looked up and saw them looking at me and I kept swimming until I saw a bright light at the bottom of the river.

  
I dived down further and further,finally the bright light overtook me and I was slienced from this death...

  
~~~~

  
"Shika!"I heard muffledly but not clearly then I heard it again then finally much more clearly.

  
"Shika!Are you alright?"A paniciking voice said and I slowly blinked my eyes as if I was on a long trip and was back sleeping in my bed.

  
"Mmphmm.."I mumbled incorohently and I finally saw everything clearly and it was my sister Le-Li and Fuji standing on both sides of me.

  
"What he say?"Fuji asked and Le-Li shrugged her shoulders and I cleared my parched throat even though it hurt for me to do so.

  
I looked around and I was in a hospital bed,not in a crazy dream world,not in a crazy asylum.

  
I had a I.V hooked up to me and I frowned and I looked down on my arms rolling up my sleeve and I saw a bandaged briuse and I looked onto my other arm and rolled up the sleeve and saw a bandaged laceration on it.

  
"Whats wrong?"Le-Li asked and I looked around frantically,"W-Why I'm here?"

  
"You were working at the asylum today and a patient went berserk and attacked you and you were rendered unconcious so they took you to hospital.The doctor said you had several laceration and cuts on your legs and arms.He said you were lucky because if you hadn't gotten here in time you would've died of blood loss."Fuji said and my chest fell and rose and I siged wiping sweat from my forehead.

  
"I was dreaming a crazy dream that something exactly like that happened but just worser."I said chuckling nervously but then a knock on the door had disrupted the calm,secure air and Le-Li walked over to the door and she opened it.

  
It was a nurse.

  
"H-Hello."Le-Li said nervously and the nurse looked to me and then her in a slightly slowly creepy manner.

  
"I need to take Mr.Li's pressure and tempature,to make sure he is ready for leave."She said and Le-Li nodded and looked to Fuji who took a few mintues and said to me,"We'll be outside if you need anything."

  
"Okay."I said and he bent down and gave me a kiss and I watched as he pulled away and he and Le-Li left the room and the door closed.

  
But that wasn't a nurse.

  
"Mmm...Mr.Apple how naughty of you to leave during processing."A familiar deranged voice said and my eyes widden and the nurse turned around holding a scapel and a knife,laughing crazily.

  
"We can't have that delicious juice of yours to go to waste."

  
"Noo!!!"I screamed as he got closer and closer then everything went dark.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This ending of this story reminds me those scary movies when you think everything done and dandy until the killer comes back.Funny.


End file.
